Messages from baker street
by shonny girl
Summary: These are some text messages of conversation me and my friend (Sharklock) have in the characters of john and Sherlock and maybe others. I have adapted them for fanfiction in the hope that you would enjoy reading them as much as we had. It goes from Sherlock's return after the fall onwards. hope you like it:) please review
1. Chapter 1:The return

John I'm back- SH

Wait who are you? JW

Who do you think I am john? I am at Baker Street; Mrs Hudson is making tea for us. I hope you have not messed up all my stuff when I have been away.-SH

-JW

Are you alright john?-SH

Who the devil are you and what do you want?-JW

It's Sherlock, really john who else would send a text message from my phone? it was lost after my fall-SH

I don't know perhaps Mycroft; he likes to play head games-JW

It's not me john, The messages are from Baker Street.-MH

Thank you Mycroft for your input, it is not like did not already know I was alive, but at least you missed your meeting to experience my resurrection.- SH

What the hell is going on, I'm going to leave now. And Mycroft don't hack my phone! –SH

John I thought you would have worked this out by now john. I am alive. I faked my own death. Believe me now?-SH

No, very nice talking to you. You know this is not the first prank message I have received.-JW

John, I can prove it. I know the very first sentence I ever said to you when we first met in our first meeting. Will that prove it to you or are you going to be as stubborn as usual?-SH

Yeah go on, what did Sherlock say?-JW

Afghanistan or Iraq?-SH

Shit, it is you Sherlock.-JW

Yes john I think we have established this. So are you going to stay at work or are you coming to celebrate with tea at Baker Street with Mrs Hudson and me-SH

On my way-JW

Good, by the way john you don't seem very happy. You did want a miracle didn't you?-SH

You wait Sherlock.-JW

* * *

**Authors note **

**we hope enjoyed our first chapter, this was our first conversation role playing so it was hard getting into the characters. So we hope we got the characters right, Please review to tell us what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Alas i knew my skull well

John, where is my skull?-SH

Burnt.-JW

John! Why did you burn my skull?-SH

I thought you were dead.-JW

You burnt my skull, because you thought I was dead? I don't see the logic.-SH

I wanted to forget about you. -JW

Fine, just buy me a new skull.-SH

Sherlock are you ok?-JW

I want my skull, I miss my skull it was… you need to buy me a new one quickly.-SH

Fine, it is under your bed.-JW

Knew that would work, you're so predictable john-SH

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is a long one so I hope that helps. We are enjoying this so much we going to add new people into the conversation, so you free to give us ideas about who you want in the conversation. And please don't forget to review **


	3. 3: A date ,a lot of milk and some cats

John, I'm bored-SH

Talk to your skull then! Grow up Sherlock. God's sake, I am having a date right now. -JW

So you also know how it feels to be bored, is it not tedious and mind numbing.- SH

**Later on **

John on the way back from your date you need to buy some milk.-SH

No, I'm not buying you milk Sherlock. JW

Why not john, you go out of the flat to buy things usually and since you are already out I don't see the problem.- SH

Because I'm having a row with the card machine right now. Happy? JW

I thought you were having a date not having a row with a card Machine but I suppose she is so boring she might as well be card machine.-SH

We broke up. She said i was being anti-social by texting you at the table.-JW

Thought so, you see I deduced how she broke up with her husband, she found out he was cheating on her when she caught him texting the other woman at dinner SH

She is not my wife yet. ...How did you know i intended to marry her? - JW

I mean the husband she had before she dated you, did she not tell you, and she does not seem good wife material for you if she does not tell you about her 2 previous marriages.-SH

I don't care Sherlock. -JW

Good you should not, she is a liar. Good you did not propose tonight like you were going to. -SH

How many bottles of milk do you want? And how is she a liar? You have not met her yet. - JW

5 bottles and I have seen pictures that are all I need. - SH

What picture? -JW

The one on your laptop, john you must really change your password.-SH

How can you get into my laptop? - JW

It was not exactly hard.-SH

No milk for you- JW

But I need it for my experiments on cats John-SH

On cats! JW

Yes john, I am testing whether cats will drink milk with sleeping pills in it, and how much sleeping pills it takes for them to fall asleep. So you can see why milk is necessary-SH

5 minutes. I am coming. Stay there. JW

It's alright John, the cats are fine -SH

STAY. THERE. DON'T MOVE. JW

* * *

**authors notes **

**hey guys hope your enjoying the fic so far I think this will a long running thing because we find it so fun doing the role playing :) next up Moriarty will be joining the fic. if you have any ideas please review I would love to listen to your ideas and also to find out what you think of our john and Sherlock. **


	4. Chapter 4: The return of an enemy

**Authors note**

**It's been a long time since I have updated because it takes a long time to edit our conversation we have an extra person who for the purpose of this fan fiction I will nickname mocroft as the two characters she plays at the moment is Moriarty and Mycroft. She is entering as Moriarty in this chapter. The next two will be a run on from this one with Moriarty featuring heavily. This roleplaying Is a lot of fun so we hope you enjoy it **

* * *

John don't be mad-SH

No, I'm not mad Sherlock-JW

Can you sleep at Mary's tonight you will not be able to sleep in your own room-SH

May i know what happened in my room? JW

I was doing an experiment in the apartment about the amount pressure body parts can tolerate and the body parts let off there pressure quite explosively -SH

Hello boys, OMG stop Lying Sherlock I know exactly what you did! -JM

What are you talking about talking Moriarty; by the way I was wondering when you would cut the pretence that you were dead. ~SH

well obviously i was in no hurry... you know it was so obvious that i wondered if even anyone believed my little... act of course you didn't Sherlock and you know exactly what i mean JM

Of course I knew. By the way nice touch pretending you were unhinged and suicidal it really nearly made it believable. I still don't know what you're talking about.-SH

OF COURSE you knew... pretending to be the great Sherlock again... how BORING how AVERAGE please don´t be that again- JM

Sometimes people Moriarty don't take up titles they just are the title. I am the great Sherlock Holmes. I can't stop being correct and everybody else being idiots-SH

I didn´t expect less from you but to be so average and believe my play. I expected more from someone like you. But you got around just in time-JM

You're starting to get tedious Moriarty just explain what you want or what you're up too and skip the long villain speech. I have already had to deal with an idiot man named Anderson today.-SH

Well how boring would it be if I just said what I wanted... No I got something special for you Sherlock it has just begun... Just begun but I bet you already got THAT figured out-JM

your starting to get predictable you tried to intimidate me then discredit me and finally tried to get me to kill myself when will it get in your head that I don't care what you do to me.I will just bounce back.-SH

Ha predictable you have NO idea how unpredictable I am... Sherlock don't, ever. Think I Am Predictable. Don't be ordinary and think you're untouchable-JM

In most ways Moriarty you are delightfully unpredictable but in your useless attempts to hurt me you are very predictable –SH

Calm down. JW

John this is not a good time to mock us -SH

Oho now Johnny boy joins us... Well how delightful can't you last for 10 minutes without your little pet Sherlock gosh...JM

Joh-SH

John is not a pet-SH

Aw beginning to get the stutters, should I help you get back your credibility or should I immediately start calling you Shelly- JM

That was just me typing too fast not stuttering Moriarty-SH

Are Your Fingers quivering?-JM

No I just pressed the wrong keys, quivering would mean I'm scared and I could never be scared of you –SH

Could you not... Well that is a change of mind how very interesting I have to note that down, check on you later Sherlock- JM

* * *

**Well we hope you enjoyed this I will update very soon. Please review we would love to hear your ideas and opinion.**


	5. More messages, milk and Moriarty

**I said I would review soon, I hope you lie this next chapter it is long and for reasons you will read in the chapter the funniest chapter I have done. I have a feeling that maybe me and Mocroft are enjoying ourselves a bit too much. This is also the first chapter which has glimmers of Johnlock or Shon as the other two writing this prefer to call it which also made it fun, Enjoy. And please review it would be brilliant to hear your opinions.**

* * *

Sherlock, give me back my phone.-JW

Oh and there he goes again... Sherlock how do you put up with him -JM

ha-ha very funny Moriarty, if I wanted a laugh I would just read johns emails to his girlfriends a lot funnier-SH

Ok, I will leave Sherlock. -JW

Oh and there their relationship ends ... How dramatic ... -JM

I AM NOT HIS DATE Moriarty - JW

Yes, john we know and I'm sorry John, I stop reading your emails.-SH

Thank you. -JW

But john you have to allow my experiments in the fridge-SH

If you stop reading my emails-JW

Fine-SH

Let me guess, you are still reading them aren't you? JW

No but that doesn't stop me reading your Facebook messages, there just as funny-SH

Can I at least have some privacy for my own? JW

I think you mean of my own john-SH

Well aren't you an Adorable couple... So cute I have to say JM

Shut up Moriarty. JW

Yes john is touchy when people think we are a couple, I don't know why?-SH

Shut up Sherlock-JW

By the way john the cleaning people finally finished cleaning the apartment after my experiments, you can come home from Mary's –SH

On my way back-JW

Well are you sure they´re just cleaning people... JM

What else could they be Moriarty -SH

Well I don´t know, you guess or let your puppy have a try JM

Let me guess they were sent here by you to spy on me =SH

No I want the puppy to try-JM

No I'm fine. JW

Aw come on maybe I'll give you a bone JM

What do you mean- JW

Well obviously you´re his doggie dogdog Johnny how couldn´t you notice... JM

Sorry I thought you were his dog, who follows him around. JW

Burn, Johnny boy, wouldn't have though you could get him so up to date Sherlock, good job .I´m actually thinking about getting one of my own... JM

I don't seem to understand what you are referring to a dog or a date because I don't think you will get either anytime soon-SH

Well you obviously have both- JM

I don't have either -SH

If that didn´t hurt Johnny's feelings….-JM

No, I'm ok thanks. JW

Moriarty why don't you go and annoy someone else-SH

Well because the others are so... Ordinary they bore me, my dear Sherlock; they bore me to death... JM

To death sounds good-SH

Oh you know what I mean... I wonder how you survive with all of them around you... we talked about Anderson yesterday didn´t we... so poorly minded JM

Agreed Anderson is an idiot, but I'm sure I could survive-SH

Well I don´t think you could... JM

I know you Sherlock... better than you think JM

Do you want me to leave you two? JW

And there he is again... seems as if his function has turned into a watchdog... but please do excuse me for my inappropriate behaviour, how are you John? Did you get over Sherlock's little act?... JM

Don't let him bother you john, he loves to play with minds. it is his fault I had to do the act.-SH

Oh yeah sure... push everything on the bad guy... admit it YOU HAD FUN JM

You are the bad guy Moriarty face it also being dead for months was not exactly what I would call fun-SH

Aw come on you loved the thrill of it and Just because I'm not an angel doesn´t mean I'm the bad guy... and just because I'm not on their side –JM

No , if I'm on the side of the angels as you put it, then you're on the side of the is an occupational hazard of being a consultant criminal-SH

Well... that´s YOUR point of view... Einstein's theory of relativity also states that facts change depending on the way you look at them... face it Sherlock we are the same... JM

I am nothing like you-SH

Point of view shelly point of view JM

Let me think Criminal and detective. Seem to remember the fact that being a Criminal and being a detective is rather different jimmy-SH

The profession doesn´t change the person... JM

Oh, I think it does. Before I became a consulting detective it was not nearly as fun to correct the idiotic police department at Scotland Yard –SH

There he goes again, Narcissistic personality disorder-JW

I'm a high functioning sociopath, not a person Narcissistic personality disorder-SH

By the way Sherlock, if I remember right we are out of milk; it is your turn to get it-JW

Nope, it isn't-SH

It is , I bought It last time-JW

Well I think no milk will be the least of your problems in…six minutes-JM

What it is happening in six minutes Moriarty –SH

…-JM

Should we order milk instead Sherlock?-JW

Order milk then the delivery boy will find out-JM

Ok fine, I will go and buy milk-JW

Ok good john, what are you talking about Moriarty?-SH

Well in 4 minutes Johnny boy will find out….by the way Johnny boy so predictable you should go-JM

Changed my mind, you go Sherlock-JW

No john it will be fine, just be careful-SH

If you wait any longer both of you will be able to see -JM

Just go john-SH

Milk from Waitrose yeah-SH

Yes it doesn't have a self-service till for you to have an argument with-SH

Awww how adorable you two are…JM

Speaking of which, I have your credit card Sherlock-JW

That's fine john-SH

Just letting you know I'm here, five bottles as usual-JW

Yes, be careful on your way back-SH

I will-JW

So adorbs.. I think you should get the door about…. Now

John are you at the door yet-SH

Sherlock there is a package downstairs its addressed to 221b baker street-JW

I told you so-JM

Should I open it?-JW

What is inside it john?-SH

A postcard from Mexico, any ideas?-JW

What does it say?-SH

It says have fun Sherlock catch..you..later-JM

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading it makes my day I see more people have read it please review if you have any opinions or ideas on how to make it better or just general reviews it would be brilliant to hear from you.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bordom is Contagious

**Hey another update, this is a continuation of the last chapter were we hear what Moriarty was up too. By the way the case in the chapter with the Mexican governor was a real news story but it was just a picked at random by my friend who plays john in conversation Sharklock. Also we mentioned elementary as a America TV show based on Sherlock's life due to his popularity due to john Watson's blog. It was interesting trying to predict Sherlock's reaction to elementary. **

* * *

_Previously_

_Sherlock there is a package downstairs its addressed to 221b baker street-JW_

_I told you so-JM_

_Should I open it?-JW_

_What is inside it john?-SH_

_A postcard from Mexico, any ideas?-JW_

_What does it say?-SH_

_It says have fun Sherlock catch..you..later-JM_

* * *

_now:_

Sherlock, chat with me, I'm so BORED

John I thought I was the one who got bored-SH

I am an ordinary person. JW

That was the point I was trying to say-SH

But I would not shoot the wall by a rifle. JW

I'm just effective at finding ways to amuse myself; you find boring stuff to make yourself less bored-SH

Like what?-JW

Like texting and watching idiotic TV shows-SH

Speaking of TV, you got the murderer wrong in elementary last night. JW

Just because America is making a silly TV show vaguely based on my life does not mean u have to follow it, it is horrible show which makes me into a dumb human being so of course I did not get the murderer right. By the way in it you are girl-SH

I only played it to stop you from doing experiments in my room; If you come up with some better ways to solve your boredom it would be tremendously helpful. JW

It was a harmless experiment and prevented boredom, I would talk to Lestrade to see if he has any cases for us -SH

And none of the cases fit your taste i assume. JW

Well in till we have more information from Moriarty, no-SH

Any clue for the post card?-JW

No obviously he is Mexico but apart from that, no. I did texts on it but no clues were found. I have been looking at news stories in Mexico but the way next week we are going to Mexico to investigate -SH

Sherlock look at this article on the BBC news website Former Mexican governor Villanueva sentenced in the US-SH

What does it say? -SH

oh you want me to read it-SH

Yes-SH

Just get on with it-SH

Mario Villanueva pleaded guilty to transferring millions of dollars in bribery money from the Juarez drug cartel to foreign bank accounts.-JW

Villanueva, 64, received large sums of money in exchange for allowing cocaine to be smuggled into the US.-JW

Do you think Moriarty is behind this? JW

Oh, I think he is helping the drug cartel and this is him telling us that he is back in business as a consultant criminal. Thank you john for bringing this to my attention.-SH

You are welcome. JW

So now we just have to wait for Moriarty to show up again, are you bored now john?-Sh

No -JW

Good, I'm glad I corrected your being bored issue even nobody seems to be able to correct my issues of being bored when they come-SH

Not surprised. JW

Why are u not surprised?-SH

Can't be surprised anymore after living with you.-JW

I will take that as a compliment john, thank you-SH

* * *

**So for the moment we have said goodbye to Moriarty but I have a feeling he is going to appear again very soon. The next chapter is a bit more humorous, we are going to have a bit of Mycroft in the next chapter. And I would love to see some reviews, please if you have time please review or favourite. **


	7. Chapter 7: An unwanted invitation

**Hey updated again this is part one of two parts and we get to have osme mycroft action in this one hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review at the end if you have any ideas for the fanfic do you want more Mycroft or Moriarty or do you want us to add different characters just tell us and we will include your suggestions. **

* * *

By the way if Mycroft comes to visit you whatever he says say no-SH

= _=. JW

What on earth is that john-SH

Don't really know. My sister uses that a lot when I am complaining about you so I guess that is a facial expression of being annoyed. JW

Right, well as long as you say no to Mycroft I will get over being called annoying-SH

Thought you were used to it. JW

Yes but not by you, so do you promise to say no to Mycroft-SH

Ok. –JW

Whatever he asks-SH

Someone one is waiting for me in the waiting room, talk to you later. JW

Alright, john-SH

It's Anthea, I Can't believe we are both standing on the street heading down on our phones. JW

Say no Mycroft wants me to go to my father's birthday party-SH

I really do think you should go Sherlock MH

Sorry Sherlock they pushed me into the car before I say anything. JW

Sherlock you're next MH

Prepare! MH

It is alright john and Mycroft I am not sitting in a room full of idiotic business people and pompous government employees-SH

You know the longest distance in the world, two people in the same car texting. JW

What are you talking about john?-SH

Well I was talking to Mycroft, nevermind.- JW You ARE going Sherlock if i have to Drag you there myself! MH

IM NOT GOING MYCROFT-SH

Come NOW Sherlock Or...-MH

Or what Mycroft -SH

Can someone drive? It is suffocating in this car. JW

Or. I'll get mummy MH

Mummy won't care-SH

Mycroft I know this is a matter of privacy, but can I please open the car window? JW Stop suffocating john Mycroft - SH

if you can but you may John ... Oh hell she cares why do you think I'm trying so hard to get you here . I'm trying to spare you her anger... Suit yourself Sherlock MH

Thank you. JW

Hi just a very random guess. But are we going to a family dinner too your family dinner to be more specific. JW

You are getting better John MH

Is there a point of asking why I am invited? JW

Well your connection to Sherlock is very... Special well it makes you relevant MH

Mycroft means because you are family John, now I am not going and stop holding john hostage-SH

Thank you I feel very honoured, Sherlock wear your best trousers, we are going-JW We'll give you 5 min MH

Don't be honoured be scared, now Mycroft stop keeping him hostage and I'm not going-SH

Anthea on her way... I'm sorry Sherlock MH

Unlike most people Mycroft just because a pretty girl comes to my front door doesn't mean I automatically get into her car-SH

Can you guys decide quicker? JW

There is nothing to decide I'm not going-SH

Sherlock will you please come-JW

No john you know I don't like parties-SH

It is not a party it is a dinner, Just look at your food and eat. JW

No john you know I don't eat at the moment-SH

Talk about your case. JW

I have no case; I'm just waiting for Moriarty to appear again and thinking what he will do next-SH

Talk about the cases you solved. JW

They would make incorrect and dull observations-SH

I will buy milk for the rest of the week just freaking get into the car. JW

Fine, John I will get in the car as i see i have no choice but i will leave early.-SH

GET IN TO THE CAR .JW

I'm coming-SH

CAN WE GO NOW MYCROFT?- JW

* * *

**that's the end of the chapter after the next one which I will post tomorrow it may be sometime intill I update again since me and the other people writing it will be in three separate countries but we will try our best to update regularly.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner,Family and keyrings

_**Hey guys sorry for being so long in uploading I have some thankyou's to say before starting. Thank you to johnsarmylady for all the lovely comment which lit up my day. Thank you to Shadow-Stone4587 for the constructive criticism's. Natalie for the lovely comment **__**and Sherlockfan911**__** for making me laugh. Also not forget Mocroft **__**and sharklock my co writers for late night laugher writing these messages with them.**__** All comments are appreciated.**__** So this is a second part to the last chapter where Sherlock is forced to go to a family dinner, this one is set during the gathering.**_

* * *

John I'm so bored-SH

I'm sitting right opposite perhaps it would make more sense if you talk to me instead?- JW

No you're also sitting near Mycroft and he might try and talk to me if i talk-SH

Then let him join the conversation. JW

no I'm not talking to him-SH

Sherlock you can't text in the middle of your family gathering.- JW

If there boring, I can-SH

Just for one night pretend you are interested -JW

No I will not, just because I'm here doesn't mean i have to enjoy it -SH

Stop it Sherlock your mother is staring at us- JW

She won't mind-SH

I won't reply you if you are not talking to me face to face. JW

john when I agreed to come . I said nothing about not texting you during the meal-SH

Reply john-SH

John stop staring at me-SH

John I'm bored-SH

John there is no need to be like this-SH

JOHN stop being childish-SH

john stop talking to Mycroft-SH

John stop talking about me to Mycroft-SH

John talk to me and not that idiot-SH

I would if you talk to me face to face. JW

Well, I'm not talking to Mycroft -SH

Then I will stop replying.- JW

NO JOHN i will not be able to stand this dinner if you don't reply everyone is so tedious-SH

Thanks for stating I am the least tedious. JW

Well out of my family you are the least proud. They all think themselves geniuses when they are stupid at least you're not like that –SH

Thanks, I think. You should have brought your skull with you Sherlock. JW

No, bringing a skull would make Mycroft ask questions-SH

Sherlock your next birthday present will be a skull keychain you can carry around-

NO a skull keying was never alive that is part of the point, I don't get what your trying to say john-SH

Just stop texting me. JW

Fine, I will just sit here and go into my mind palace-SH

Brilliant.-JW

I'm always brilliant -SH

= =- JW

Don't use smiley face john it lowers your intelligence-SH

Sorry to be one of the stupid people in this house -JW

I did not say you were unintelligent just that it lowers your intelligence-SH

OK, OK- JW

OK john? I'm not ok, I'm surrounded by my boring, madcap and arrogant family-SH

You haven't spoken a word all evening; this is not good Sherlock- JW

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed that; don't forget to review if you can a nice review lights up my day. I Don't know how long in till**__** I next upload but I hope it is soon. **_


End file.
